


(I've Had) The Time Of My Life

by Pinkgiraffe1604



Series: Klance One Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Duet, Karaoke, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgiraffe1604/pseuds/Pinkgiraffe1604
Summary: Keith didn’t know how he’d let the others convince him to come to the karaoke bar or how he ended up on the stage performing a duet with his boyfriend, but here he was.Or the one shot where Keith and Lance recreate the famous scene from Dirty Dancing at a Karaoke bar.





	(I've Had) The Time Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Lance singing. Italics is Keith singing. Bold and Italics is them singing together.

Keith didn’t know how he’d let the others convince him to come to the karaoke bar, maybe it had something to do with the cute pout his boyfriend had gave him. They had said it would be fun and he should let loose, but the only thing remotely fun about this evening had been when someone drunkenly fell off the stage. The singing for the most part was terrible and he was way too sober to drown it out.

“Here you go” Shiro said placing another beer in front of the grumpy boy.

“Shush, she’s up” Lance said making the table go silent as they all looked to the stage.

Allura stood there as the music began, so did she. She was tipsy at best therefore her awkward ‘dance’ moves were at least coordinated. 

“When she was just a girl she expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of

Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise

Every time she closed her eyes” she sang and that’s when Keith stopped paying attention. He wasn’t trying to be rude really, it was just that something else caught his eye.

Lance had gotten up from his seat and moved across the room. It was too dark for Keith to see exactly where he had gone and what he was doing so he went back to watching Allura’s ‘performance’.

Just before the end Lance returned to his seat and acted like nothing had happened, he’d been there the whole time.

“So what did you guys think?” Allura asked running off the stage and to the table, the others were all sat at.

“It was amazing”

“You were great”

“Thanks guys it was really fun”

The group listened to a few more people sing and generally make a fool of themselves before the announcer called up the next person

“Ok next up we have Lance and Keith”

Keith snapped his head towards Lance who had already stood up. He shook his head violently.

“No! No way am I going up there and singing. I said I would come here not that I would sing”

“Come on, it'll be fun I promise” Lance said taking his hand and dragging him towards the stage. No matter how hard Keith seemed to dig his heels into the floor it didn’t work and before he knew it he was stood on the stage in front of the whole bar.

The stubbornness and anger now drained from him along with the colour from his face as he saw everyone’s expectant faces staring at him.

“You can do this. We can do this.” Lance said hooking one of the two microphones in his hands onto Keith’s face and the other onto his own. “You ready?” Once again Keith violently shook his head but Lance paid no attention. The lights dimmed and a spotlight was placed on the two boys.

**“Now I've had the time of my life**

**No, I never felt like this before”**

A wide smile now spread across Keith’s face. All the anger and nerves of the last two minutes left his body and the only thing he felt was happiness. If they were doing this they were doing this properly. He brought his hands to wrap around Lance’s waist as Lance did the same. Dirty Dancing was Keith favourite film of all time. People usually don’t guess it but Keith, LOVES romance films. Lance knew this however, after all he had had to sit through all 22 times Keith had forced him to watch it in the year and a half they had been together. This was Keith favourite song of the whole movie as it was for many people.

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

Lance dipped Keith backwards and brought him back up just like Johnny did to Baby in the movie.

**And I owe it all to you**

_ 'Cause I've had the time of my life _

Lance moved behind Keith as he raised his arm to wrap around the taller boys neck and their noses touched

_ And I owe it all to you _

As the music picked up Lance spun Keith outwards then back in as they went into a ‘ballroom’ stance and moved back and forth to the music before Keith was once again spun out and they both now faced the audience.

**I've been waiting for so long**

**Now I've finally found someone to stand by me**

The crowd just clapped along to the music as astonished faces stared at the two who were recreating the scene perfectly.

_ We saw the writing on the wall _

_ And we felt this magical fantasy _

Their steps were perfectly timed and in sync with each other. The words flowed out of Keiths mouth as naturally as the dance moves over took his body. He was enjoying this more than he ever thought possible.

**_Now with passion in our eyes_ **

**_There's no way we could disguise it secretl_ ** y

A wolf whistle came from a table towards the back as they continued to dance and sing.

**_So we take each others hand_ **

**_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_ **

This wason of Keith’s favourite parts. He was spun by Lance multiple times before putting his hands above his head and moving from side to side in Lance’s arms.

**Just remember**

_ You're the one thing _

**I can't get enough of**

_ So I'll tell you something _

**_This could be love_ **

**_Because I've had the time of my life_ **

The crowd erupted into cheers when their faces were so close yet not touching and they stared into each others eyes.

**_No, I never felt this way before_ **

**_Yes I swear it's the truth_ **

**_And I owe it all to you_ **

Their bodies were pressed together as they rocked back and forth, this caused even more cheers to erupt from around them.

**_'Cause I've had the time of my life_ **

**_And I've searched through every open door_ **

**_Till I found the truth_ **

**_And I owe it all to you_ **

Lance jumped off the stage and pretty much into the crowd imitating Patrick Swayze.

**Hey baby**

_ With my body and soul _

_ I want you more than you'll ever know _

He continued to dance by himself as Keith suppressed laughs from the stage.

**So we'll just let it go**

**Don't be afraid to lose control, no**

Lance’s dance moves were met with an increase of noise from the crowd.

_ Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say _

_ "Stay with me tonight" _ **_(stay with me)_ **

**And remember**

**You're the one thing**

_ I can't get enough of _

**So I'll tell you something**

He danced his way back over to the stage and over to Keith, who was honestly impressed. He had expected to have to lead the whole thing but he hadn’t Lance had nailed all of the moves and even remembered all of Johnny's solo part. He climbed back up on the stage as there was barely enough room on the floor for just him to dance let alone both of them. He looked at Keith and they both nodded.

**_This could be love_ **

**_Because I've had the time of my life_ **

**_No, I never felt this way before_ **

Keith ran at Lance who caught him in his arms and lifted him above his head. Everyone in the bar was paying attention at this point but Keith didn’t care, he was having may too much of a good time. Whistles, claps and cheers filled the room as Lance brought Keith back down.

Both boys just stared at each other as they sung the ending of the song, completely blocking everything else out. None of them mattered.

**_Yes I swear it's the truth_ **

**_And I owe it all to you_ **

**Now I've had the time of my life**

**No, I never felt this way before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

**_I've had the time of my life_ **

**_No, I never felt this way before_ **

**_Yes I swear it's the truth_ **

**_And I owe it all to you_ **

**_'Cause I've had the time of my life_ **

**_And I've searched through every open door_ **

**_Till I found the truth_ **

**_And I owe it all to you_ **

As the song ended Keith ran at Lance once again but this time almost knocking him over with a hug. He planted a hard, passionate kiss on his lips before saying

“I love you so much, you’re the best boyfriend ever”

“Aww I love you too babe” Lance responded and kissed Keith back.

The crowd was still cheering as they took of their mics and made their way back over to their table, a red blush now coating Keith’s cheeks. As he sat back down in his seat no one said anything. It was a minute or two of awkward silence before he spoke.

“You recorded the whole thing didn’t you?”

“Yep” Pidge replied

“You’re showing everyone at work tomorrow, right?”

“Yep”

“You know what, fuck it, I’m too happy to care, do what you want with it”

A wide grin spread across Pidge’s face before she looked at Lance who just nodded at her.

\------

When Keith entered work the next morning all of the staff were huddled around Pidge’s phone. He knew what they were watching but went over to see anyway. They watched the whole thing before they even realised Keith was there.

“I forgot you could hear what I said at the end” He said scratching the back of his neck. They all turned to look at him. Romelle, Axca, Adam and Lance’s sister Veronia hadn’t been with them last night but Allura, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro had so the others were seeing it for the first time.

“Yeah you were still wearing your microphones” Said Hunk

“How did you know all of the moves” asked Axca

“It’s my favourite film” He said before going to walk away

“Have you seen how many views it has” Pidge asked

“Views?”

“Yeah you said I could do what I wanted with it so I put it on the internet. It got 1.4 million views over night”

“WHAT! I know I said do whatever but damn, 1.4 million”

As they were talking Lance walked in, late as usual.

“What we all talking about?” He asked

“How the video of you and Keith singing and dancing last night has 1.4 million views already”

“Damn. I always knew I was going to be a star”

Veronica hit him gently on the back of his head. “Shut up”

“So did you enjoy it babe” Lance asked Keith

“I thought I made that pretty clear last night”

“You don’t care that Pidge put it on the internet for everyone to see?”

“Nah. It was way too much fun to care about that.”

“I guess you could say I had the time of my life”

  
  



End file.
